


Chaos Reigns

by Whispersecho



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispersecho/pseuds/Whispersecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this wonderful bit of advice in one of my poetry books: Stop making sense. I took it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos Reigns

Chaos reigns. A screaming hollow. Torrents slush backwards through the ether cascading a wake of memories. Recollections that burn... freeze... half-forgotten claws to shred the unwary. A seeping gash of worlds, places, faces, names... lost. 

The mirth-roar of entropy. A final victory. Time sickens pale and hope's glimmer snuffed in raging turmoil. Rending echoes course eternity to event one. Rebound, merge, lap insatiably at the substance of reality.

Lost. Eyes glazed insensible to the universe. Trapped. One voice ripples clear through the suffocating madness... only a mirage. Shackled.

Breathless, bone-aching agony. Torment past reason, past sense, past life... 

Past tense.


End file.
